Kidnapped
by Blobby Problems
Summary: Each year, children of a village are kidnapped and are put into a school run by princesses, princes or villains each 4 years.
1. Chapter 1

Alice looked into her mirror. Nothing but pure beauty. She stepped forward, into the graveyard where her best friend, a witch, loneliness was. Her name was Agatha, the darkest, most evil of all the people in Galvadan.

Alice walked through the graveyard, when a young fellow, with fiery hair and distinct eyebrows. He wore a blue shirt and newly shredded shorts. "Alice! May I accompany you in this walk, your honor?"

"I wish you could James, I really wish you could." Alice said

"Why not?! You know I am really good at doing a variety of things!"

"If you came, your social reputation would be ruined"

James backed away. All he could think about is his reputation, looks and girls. If you introduced modesty to him, you would think he was a whole different person.

"Go on, move! I never wanted to come with you anyways!" James said, lightly shoving Alice and storming off, as if Alice just killed his parents.

Alice continued walking until she reached a windmill. Black and gray stones, wooden propellers and blood stains on the wall. This is where Agatha lived, where she stayed inside for her life. If her skin ever dared touch the sunlight, she will die of humiliation.

Alice knocked on the door.

"WHO DARES KNOCK ON MY DOOR?!" Agatha boomed, being shy on the inside.

"It's me, Alice!"

"You again. Why do you bother coming here? Nothings here. Just me. Boring old me…"

"Because I like you!"

"Or do you just want to be kidnapped?"

"Psh… No! There is more behind you, more than just the hard exterior."

Agatha really did have a hard exterior. She had black hair, just below her ears. Cracked lips, white pale skin and purple eyes, she really didn't have anything to loose.

"Really? Then why doesn't anyone else play with me? Why doesn't anyone want to see me? Why doesn't anyone even bother to talk to me with one little word? Explain that!" Agatha cried, as her eyes teared up with water, before drying out again.

"They're judgmental, that's all. Come for a walk, it won't hurt you"

"No! Haven't you heard one word I said to you?!"

Alice opened the door, grabbed Agatha by the arm and dragged her around. Her black robes dirtied Alice's purple princess dress, but none of that mattered to Agatha. She heard all of the snickering, all of the laughing and pointing fingers. She wanted to cry. That's when she remembered all she would get out of crying is teary eyes, then dry eyes again.

"Don't let them be mean to you" Alice said, with a happy smile.

Suddenly, the sun dropped. At this time, all the kids in the village had to go back to their homes, or the School Master would get to them.

The School Master is the master of the school for Good and Evil. Each four years, the best child would go to the School for Good, and the evilest would go to the School for Evil. There they would learn to be a princess or a villain, and compete in challenges to up their grade.

All the children knew who would go this year. Agatha for evil. Alice for good. All of them knew that. Tonight the two chosen students will be kidnapped. Flown up the clouds to the school, where no one escaped.

Alice ran to her home, before the wolves came out and tortured them. She tripped over a couple of times, dirtying her dressed but none of that mattered besides one thing. Her being kidnapped. Alice dreamed of being kidnapped, and becoming a princess and having her happily ever after.

She arrived home safely. She packed her bags and unwound her window. She wanted the kidnapping to be as easy as possible. She lay down in bed, not being in her pajamas and fell slowly drifting into sleep.

Agatha laid down in her bed. Her black robes blended into her room. Into her bed. Into herself. She fell off to sleep, not thinking about the kidnapping that was surely going to happen. Right?

Alice woke up. She saw the dark night sky. She saw her suitcase drift up into the air. "This is actually happening!" she thought to herself. She heard booms on her door. She heard two booms. The third one blasted the door opened. It wasn't the School Master. It wasn't wolves. It was Agatha.

"What are you doing here?! You're ruining my perfect kidnapping!" Alice screamed, as her eyes teared up "They can't kidnap me while you're here!"

"I just wanted to say goodnight…" Agatha said, as her head drooped down like a wilting flower.

"Ok. Goodnight Agatha. Now leave! I don't wa-"

2 wolves rushed into the room. They had ripped shirts and no pants. They picked Alice up by the legs, hanging her head on the floor. The wolves dragged her, bumping her head on everything they could think of. Before she knew it, Alice was unconscious. They dropped her out the window, surely killing her.

"No! Wait!" Agatha screamed. She tackled the two wolves, which were much stronger than her. She escaped their grab and jumped out the window, onto Alice. Suddenly, two pixies came flying out of nowhere. They picked Alice up and flew her up to the school, leaving Agatha behind.

"Well, Alice got her wish!" Agatha thought, walking back to her house.

The same two wolves grabbed Agatha from behind and knocked her unconscious. Yet again, two fairies grabbed her and flew up to the school where the School Master lurked.


	2. Sorry!

Hello!

If you haven't realised, I have been sitting on my lazy arse all year. I havent dont ANYTHING besides play video games. Sorry 'bout dat.

Really, what I am trying to say is I am lacking the motivation to write this story. I will probably re-write it some time, but I cant continue.


End file.
